Early Bird Catches the Worm
by Dixie Belled
Summary: The ladies share a stolen moment. MJ/J
1. Chapter 1

These were the times that Mary Jo treasured the most. Those times early in the morning when she got to work before Charlene and Suzzane. The times when they got to be totally alone with each other. Mary Jo would rush the kids off to school and head off to the office. She would feel the sweet throb begin in her abdomen as soon as she got out of her car and began the walk towards to door. Just the thought of the older brunette that was waiting for her on the other side got her heart fluttering up a storm. She opened the door and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Their was her love, behind the counter, making coffee. She hung her purse on the hat rack and walked over to where Julia was standing, wrapping her arms around her from the back and nuzzling her neck.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." said Mary Jo.

"Good Morning, Darlin', replied Julia.

Mary Jo hummed in delight as she breathed in the older woman's Chanel perfume. It still surprised the hell out of Mary Jo that she was allowed to touch her beautiful boss this way. They had been lovers for about two months now, and could not get enough of each other. They often would sneak glances, soft kisses and secret touches during the day behind the other women's backs. No one could know about them yet- it would be too much of a shock. Who would have ever thought the sassy, sophisticated Julia Sugarbaker would have a thing for her _female co-worker, five years younger than herself? It would stun the hell out of the country club that's for damn sure, Mary Jo thought with a smirk. What was even more surprising was how affectionate and passionate Julia actually was under her uptight persona. She was so giving and the sex was earth shattering. Mary Jo could not be more pleased with what they had going on._

_Julia leaned her head back against Mary Jo's shoulder as she set about finishing her task of making the morning coffee. Mary Jo smiled into the older woman's well coiffed hair at the feel of the firm curves resting against her own petite frame. She was so cute, so intent on making coffee, but Mary Jo had other things in mind. She returned her nose to where it had been nuzzling her sweet neck and allowed her lips to have a taste of the satiny skin. Julia giggled and turned her head so that Mary Jo's lips could have more access to her neck. Mary Jo gently bit the firm skin under the sage's ear and Julia moaned._

"_Now I can't make this coffee, if your going to be doing all this," Julia warned even as she allowed Mary Jo to venture lower down her neckline._

"_You can't, can ya?", Mary Jo asked sarcastically as she pulled Julia tighter in her embrace, slightly rubbing her groin against Julia's bottom._

"_Why, Ms. Shively, I do believe you are taking liberties," warned Julia even as she wiggled her tight bottom against Mary Jo's groin._

"_I do believe I am…Do you mind?", asked Mary Jo, running her hands up Julia's curvaceous sides._

"_Not one bit. But you know we don't have a whole lot of time before the other gals get here…Best not get caught with your hands in the cookie jar, if you catch my drift," Julia said with a classy smirk as she turned towards her younger lover. _

"_Yes M'am…I catch your drift one hundred percent," Mary Jo husked as she brought Julia in for a sweet, tender kiss. As the kiss grew more and more passionate, Julia found herself sandwiched between the marble counter top and Mary Jo's limber body. She released the lip lock and began placing intricate kisses all along Mary Jo's delicate neck, causing the other woman to whimper in pleasure. Her perfect teeth bit down onto the supple flesh causing shivers to cascade down Mary Jo's spine. Mary Jo smiled at how fast the tables had turned and suddenly Julia was in charge. She was really quite the little vixen sometimes._

_Mary Jo caught Julia's dainty hands in her own and raised them above their heads. She caught Julia's soft lips in a hard, passion filled kiss. Her kisses were so intoxicating. She could not get enough. She lifted Julia's limber leg onto her hips. Julia slipped her bubblegum tongue into Mary Jo's mouth and moaned in pleasure as their tongues came into contact. Mary Jo felt wetness flood her center and lifted Julia's other legs onto her hip. Julia's weight was now supported by the countertop. They came apart both breathless, foreheads resting against each other._

"_I want you so bad right now", Julia husked as she arched into Mary Jo's body. Mary Jo slid the older woman onto the counter behind them and slid her hands slowly up her shapely thighs. Julia opened her legs a bit at the contact. Mary Jo pushed Julia's skirt up a little until she could see the top of her stockings and the inches of tantalizing flesh that led to paradise. Feeling daring, Julia backed up further on the counter, laying back a little and spreading her legs completely. Mary Jo gasped at the sight of Julia's slick sex, totally bare. Little minx. _

_Julia smirked at Mary Jo feasted her eyes on Julia's pussy. She had expected this encounter and going without panties had seemed to be the practical idea. All Mary Jo could do was stare at the older woman, her mouth watering. She looked so juicy…she couldn't wait to taste every inch of her body. _

"_Well, darlin', you just gonna stare at it or are you gonna have yourself a little taste?", winked Julia._

_Mary Jo didn't hesitate to step into action and pulled Julia to the edge of the counter until her sex was inches away from her face. She smelled so earthy, so sweet. She wanted to bring her to the brink slowly and enjoy her essence but right now they didn't have the time to do all that. So she just dove in. Her tongue slid through Julia's wet slit. She thrust one long finger into her tight womanhood. She flicked her clit, flattened her tongue against it, suckled it until all Julia could do was moan and whimper. She was so juicy…so responsive. Her heady, tangy flavor was so addicting. _

_She quickly added another finger and began to pump them in and out of her warm pussy. Wetness flooded her palm and Mary Jo withdrew her fingers to replace them with her tongue. She lapped at Julia's opening while she rubbed her clitoris in ever quickening circles. She needed to her to cum, needed to taste her sweet essence. She thrust her tongue inside of her, licking Julia's warm insides. Julia groaned in pure pleasure as she felt the firm muscle working inside of her. She could see light bursting behind her eyelids and she knew that the mysterious feeling of complete bliss was not far behind. She gasped as Mary Jo pinched her tender bud and rolled her tongue deep inside of her slick canal. Her back arched and she threaded her hand in Mary Jo's ginger curls. Mary Jo brought her tongue back up to play with her clitoris, round and round, strong well placed strokes. She worked her tongue in earnest, pulling Julia to the edge of oblivion. _

_Time stood still for Julia as the light behind her eyes began to flash and her walls started to deliciously contract. She felt her insides quiver and her breath caught. Her toes began to curl and she tangled her fingers tighter in Mary Jo's locks. Mary Jo pulled her engorged clitoris between her lips and suckled hard. _

_That was all it took and the thread Julia was hanging on broke. She cried out Mary Jo's name and groaned. Her wetness came out of her in short spurts and Mary Jo happily slurped up her sweet release. She stood back and looked at Julia, who was still laying supine on the countertop. She was so perfect. _

_Julia stretched and sat slowly up, a dazed look still covering her classic features. She gave Mary Jo an utterly satisfied smile and a sweet, slow kiss. She moaned softly into the kiss at the taste of herself on her lovers lips. She allowed Mary Jo to lift her off of the counter. She giggled softly as Mary Jo carried her newlywed style to the sofa. She sat down and Julia straddled her lap. For a minute they just looked into each others eyes, enjoying the closeness, lost in their precious stolen moment. They shared sweet kisses and soft touches, wishing they had all day to do just this. Wishing reality didn't have to rear its ugly head. But…it did and a lot sooner than both would have preferred. _

"_I really don't want this to be done yet…but the girls will be in soon…", sighed Julia as she rubbed her nose against Mary Jo's._

"_Let's just close for today, Julia. Just say something came up and spend the day upstairs.", Mary Jo hinted._

"_Now you know I can't afford to do that, darling, no matter how bad I want to …," Julia said as she moved the hair back from her loves face._

"_I know…I know…back to the grind…", Mary Jo sighed as she pushed an errant curl behind Julia's ear._

"_Don't look so glum, gus. I will make sure to steal you away a little later…I am not even close to be done with you yet." promised Julia._

"_Is that so?", questioned Mary Jo, as she gave Julia a gentle pinch on her firm bottom._

"_That is so…Now…lets straighten on up and get that coffee made", Julia said as she slid off of Mary Jo's lap and straightened her skirt. Mary Jo watched her sashay towards the small kitchenette and continue to make the long forgotten pot of coffee. She smiled and walked over to stand behind Julia once again wrapping her arms around her waist._

"_You know I treasure mornings like this…You are the best gift I could have ever gotten…I love you ," Mary Jo reflected as she nuzzled the brunettes well coiffed hair._

"_Why, that's beautiful. Thank you for sharing the gift of your love with me", Julia smiled._

_When the ladies walked into work, everything seemed normal. Mary Jo was seated at her desk working on a drawing and Julia was filling out some paperwork at her desk. No one could have guessed what had just transpired before they arrived. Which was just how it ought to be._


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went pretty steady for the ladies of Sugarbakers. Mary Jo sat at her desk working on her sketches…Julia was playing havoc with her mind. After their interlude this morning, it was all Mary Jo could do to think of the fact that her gorgeous boss wore nothing under her tight pencil skirt. She tried hard to not let the other ladies notice exactly how distracted she was. But Julia was not making it easy at all. She made sure to sit as close to Mary Jo as she could without looking suspicious. She would cross those perfect legs, causing her skirt to go up slightly, not high enough for anyone to notice. Anyone but Mary Jo. All she could do is ogle those firm thighs, imagining the hidden treasure between.

Julia smirked as she watched Mary Jo struggle to compose an answer to some question Charlene asked her. Her efforts were definitely not going unnoticed. She looked at the clock…almost lunchtime. She had promised her lover some time and she intended to do good on that promise. She had teased her all morning long and now it was time to bring in the kill. Julia walked around to the front of her desk and "accidentally" dropped her ballpoint pen. She bent low to pick it off of the floor, her skirt scooting upward, allowing Mary Jo a glimpse of a luscious shadowy junction. She made sure to get up nice and slow, knowing that Mary Jo's eyes where on her the whole time.

Mary Jo inhaled sharply at the sight of Julia bent over in front of her desk. Wetness flooded her panties as Julia's skirt rode up high on her thighs. High enough to almost see the firm cheeks of her bottom and definitely high enough to see the shadow of her bare lips. She looked so succulent and she could not wait to let this southern vixen have total control of her body. She needed to get her alone before her control snapped and she offered herself to Julia's mercy right in front of their fellow co-workers.

Julia smirked at Mary Jo's quick intake of breath and turned to face the young woman, who was looking quite flushed. Mission accomplished, the beautiful sage thought as she made her way to stand behind the counter top. She made a great show of sorting through some business papers, acting like nothing was amiss when she knew that she had her lover squirming in her desk. At her best, sometimes, she was simply volatile when it came to teasing. Not wanting to let the young woman suffer, Julia decided she best put her plan in motion before Mary Jo made some sort of spectacle in front of the ladies.

"Mary Jo, I need a little help in the storeroom, would you mind assisting me for a moment?" Julia asked innocently.

"Sure, Julia…No problem." Mary Jo replied, hastening towards to the storeroom and closing the door behind them.

"Well, now, you are quite the eager helper aren't you?" teased Julia as she backed Mary Jo against the door and turned the lock on the door knob.

"Anything to please the boss." Mary Jo smirked playfully as she grinded softly against the lean curves pressed so daintily against her.

"You deserve a bonus for your efforts, darlin'." Julia smirked as she swooped down onto Mary Jo's neck voraciously. She suckled and bit at her lover's sweet spot. Aggressively, she made her way down the other woman's collarbone and drug her nimble hands underneath Mary Jo's loose blouse. Red nails scratched and soothed intriguing patterns along Mary Jo's torso and stomach causing a rush of wetness to soak her panties. Julia cupped Mary Jo's perky breasts, massaging them, inside of the lacy white bra.

"Please… Just take it off…Please…," whined Mary Jo, as she arched up into Julia's sure hands.

"Anxious, aren't we?", Julia noted even as she shoved Mary Jo's shirt above her head and threw it aside. She palmed Mary Jo's small chest and pushed the small garment over her head, the lacy bra seeking the same fate as her silk blouse. Julia brought her mouth down and pulled a perfect, pink nipple into her mouth. She rolled her warm wet tongue around it, sucking it, flicking it playfully, and making Mary Jo tangle her fingers in her lovers thick coiffed hair. Julia smiled against the warm flesh at the sound of Mary Jo's soft gasps and moans of need.

Julia moved from one firm breast to another and settled into a firm, pleasurable sucking motion. Mary Jo whimpered and began to undulate against Julia's well seasoned frame. Julia released the hard nub with an audible pop and slowly dragged her bubblegum tongue down her ribcage, towards her small torso. The beautiful, regal woman slowly separated herself from Mary Jo's body to get an overstuffed pillow from a shelf of extra décor and placed it on the ground in front of her lover's trembling body. Julia dropped to her knees in front of Mary Jo, her nose already picking up the dusky scent of her aroused lover. She looked up at her lover with her big, brown doe eyes and caught the thin material of her skirt with her teeth. She pulled the skirt down slowly, all the while keeping her hypnotizing eyes on her heaving co-worker.

The skirt fell to the floor with a rush. Julia ran her warm hands up Mary Jo's thin legs and without a second thought, hooked her fingers in the waistband of Mary Jo's lacy panties. She pulled them down slowly, taking a slow, shaky breathe at the sight of damp ginger curls. Her scent was stronger now and filled Julia with a strong need to devour her lover until she came and came again. She stuck her tongue out for the first tentative lick down her moist slit. She groaned a deep husky groan as the pungent taste of her younger lover exploded on her tongue. She pushed the outer folds apart with her tongue and gave Mary Jo's sex a wide lollipop lick. She let her tongue slide along her ripe pink sex lazily like a painter does with a paint brush.

Mary Jo moaned and writhed against the door.

Julia added one long finger into Mary Jo's womanhood and twirled her tongue around the younger woman's inner lips, careful to ignore the sensitive nub so plainly displayed before her eyes. She moved her tongue in slow, teasing circles around Mary Jo's clit while she shallowly thrust one finger in and out of her wet portal.

"More…Julia, Please…". Mary Jo begged.

Julia slipped the soaked finger out and thrust two deeply into Mary Jo's body, causing a gasp to slip from her lover's perfect lips. She suckled Mary Jo's alert clit deep into her mouth and released it. Mary Jo wrapped her fingers in Julia's perfectly coiffed hair and held her head in place against her body. Julia inwardly moaned at the feel of Mary Jo slightly pulling her hair. She set a rhythm that was made for pure pleasure; in, out, lick, in out, lick…

Mary Jo started to move up and down on Julia's thrusting fingers, driving herself closer and closer to oblivion. Julia felt Mary Jo start to ride her fingers and her pussy start to clench around them. Julia continued to poke and prod Mary Jo's hypersensitive clit with her warm tongue. She curled her fingers deep inside of her lover and rubbed that swollen pleasure patch deep inside of her. This caused Mary Jo to groan loudly, her voice filled with unadulterated passion. She was on the edge. With one sure thrust and curl of her fingers and one hard lick of her tongue, came a gush of need. Mary Jo came, her pleasure leaving her body and soaking Julia's hand and face. She moaned and shook and arched her back to its fullest.

Julia gave her womanhood one last long kiss before she brought herself back up. She wrapped her arms around Mary Jo's waist and kissed her forehead softly. Mary Jo brought her head to lay limply on Julia's thin shoulder. Julia nuzzled the spot under Mary Jo's ear.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful." Julia whispered in the younger woman's ear.

"It was pretty wonderful…Thank you." Mary Jo replied with a blush.

"Well, I do aim to please."

"You certainly do, darlin, you certainly do."

With that the ladies freshened up and headed back into the real world…Both incredibly grateful that no one asked what took them so long in the stock room.


End file.
